Star Trek: Visitors
by KrazyAZNCommie
Summary: Set several years after Voyager returns to the Federation. Extra-galactical aliens attack. Includes ships from Star Trek Armada as well as many well known characters and some less well known ones


Star Trek: Visitors  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
[0800 hours, near the Alpha/Delta Quadrant border]  
  
Captain Derek McWright was on the bridge of the USS Bahamut with his first officer, Commander Janice Ramsey; his helm officer, Lieutenant Michael Wu; his tactical officer and security chief, Lieutenant Commander Dmitri Nikolayevich Thompson; and his ops officer, Lieutenant Peter Dunning.  
  
The Bahamut was on a deep space survey mission, investigating a new wormhole in a part of space that had just been initiated into the Federation. It was the leader of a task force of two Nebula-class science ships with two Akira-class and three Defiant-class ships as escorts. As a courtesy to its allies the Klingons, with whom they had recently strengthened bonds with, the Federation had invited Klingon ships to come along on the mission. Chancellor Martok had graciously accepted, and had sent one Fekh'lir-class science ship and two Vor'cha-class attack cruisers. The reason for all the escorts was because there were reportedly bands of armed outlaws in the area that opposed the regional government's alliance with the Federation.  
  
The USS Bahamut itself was a new Excalibur-class battleship that was somewhat smaller that the Sovereign-class flagships but bigger than all the other combat ships in the Federation. There were only 5 of them in the Federation fleet. Unlike the Sovereign-class, the Excalibur-class was built specifically for combat, since it was being designed during the Borg's most recent assault on the Federation. As such, all Excalibur-class ships like the Bahamut were armed with 6 phaser banks, 4 forward and 2 aft torpedo launchers with enough quantum torpedoes to blow a good sized planet to pieces, two forward and one aft tri-cobalt torpedo launcher with four dozen tri-cobalt torpedoes, and one forward chronoton torpedo launcher with two dozen chronoton torpedoes.  
  
In addition to its amrament, the Bahamut had strengthened shields plus new phase-shields to defeat any weapons that were out of phase with normal time-space. Its impulse engines were improved and powerful and its warp engines were highly reliable. Moreover, it also had transwarp engines. The Bahamut also acted as a carrier, and its shuttlebays held 6 shuttles and a squadron of 18 Valiant-class fighters. The Bahamut had a large crew complement--800.  
  
"Sir, we have the wormhole on short-range sensors," Dunning reported.  
  
"Onscreen," McWright ordered. It appeared in front of him, a dormant chubby bluish-greenish circle with white on the inside. McWright tapped on a comm button. "Bahamut to Investigator, do you see the wormhole?"  
  
"Yes sir," replied the captain of the USS Investigator, one of the Nebula-class ships.  
  
McWright contacted the Klingon Fekh'lir ship, the IKS Ik'lar, and got the same response. He contacted the Investigator again. "Alright, Investigator, clear to launch probes."  
  
"Roger, launching probes."  
  
A few seconds later, probes flew out of the Investigator and the other Nebula as well as the Ik'lar. The wormhole opened for a moment to let the probes in, then closed again.  
  
Dunning was studying the sensor data from the probes. "Probe data coming in now. Fascinating, this wormhole doesn't seem to connect to anywhere in this galaxy. Sir, I think this is an extra-galactical wormhole..."  
  
"Sir, picking up 12 rebel ships dropping out of warp, directly ahead," Thompson called out.  
  
"Onscreen. Yellow Alert, stand by." McWright tapped another comm button and called out, "Bahamut to all ships, rebel armada incoming. Stand by." He turned to Dunning. "Hail them."  
  
Dunning tried. "No response, sir."  
  
"They're powering weapons!" Wu called out.  
  
"Red Alert, raise shields and weapons! Try hailing again," McWright ordered. He looked at the ships on the viewscreen. Each was about the size of a Defiant, and had two forward-firing disruptors.  
  
"Still no response, captain."  
  
"They're firing!" Ramsey yelled, as two disruptor blasts shook the Bahamut slightly. "Shields holding." Around them, the other Federation and Klingon ships were also hit.  
  
"Lock all phasers on their weapons systems and fire!" McWright ordered. "Bahamut to all Federation and Klingon ships, Red Alert, weapons free!"  
  
"Aye sir!" Thomspon yelled as he fired. Continuous phaser blasts reached out from the Bahamut and struck the lead rebel ship. There was the blue-green haze of shields trying to block the phasers, but then the forward shields gave and the phasers penetrated, knocking out the ship's two disruptor cannons. "One down," Ramsey reported from next to McWright.  
  
"Remington, firing all phasers," reported the USS Remington, one of the Akiras.  
  
"Hayden, firing phasers," came from the other Akira.  
  
Both Akiras punched through the shields of their targets and disabled two more rebel ships. The 3 Defiant-class ships swirled amongst the rebel ships, using their superior agility to engage the rebels in a turning knife fight.  
  
"Va'klar is firing," said one of the Vor'cha cruisers. In addition to its disruptor beams, it fired a poleron torpedo that went right through the shields of its target and blew a hole in the middle of the ship, causing massive casualties for the enemy vessel.  
  
"This is the Ik'lar, firing repulsion wave," was heard, just as a large subspace wave came out of the Ik'lar and slammed into the rebel ships, forcing them back and knocking out their engines. These disabled ships were in turn pummeled by more attacks from the Federation and Klingon ships. By now, there were only 6 rebel ships left, and they were heavily damaged and dead in space.  
  
"Sir, incoming hail from one of the rebel ships," said Thompson.  
  
"Suddenly they want to talk. Onscreen," McWright replied.  
  
A greenish humanoid face with forehead ridges and two small tusks jutting out of the lower jaw appeared on the viewscreen. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Captain Derek McWright of the USS Bahamut. And you are?"  
  
"Commander Baquerla of the Gyrudian Freedom Defense Force," answered the alien. McWright recognized the organization as the lead rebel faction against joining the Federation.  
  
"Yes, well Command Baquerla, we are in Federation space with the sanction of the Gyrudian government. Can you tell me why you fired on us?"  
  
"This is Gyrudian space, not Federation space!"  
  
"Gyrudia is part of the Federation now, is it not?" asked McWright, talking to Baquerla as he would a child.  
  
"Those old cronies on Gyrudia Prime don't know what's best for us."  
  
"And you do?"  
  
"Yes, I do. And joining the Federation is not what's best for us. I am hereby nulling the treaty," Baquerla replied hotly.  
  
McWright shook his head in amusement. "Yes well, unfortunately, you can't do that. Only the Gyrudian government can."  
  
"I am the leader of the Gyrudian government. Those old senators have steered us wrong for long enough. I'm taking over!"  
  
"This pataak is amusing," said the captain of the Ik'lar, Ambassador Worf of Kronos, over another channel.  
  
"Indeed," McWright agreed. He turned his attention back to Baquerla. "Listen, this charade has continued long enough. You will stand down and be boarded, or you will be tractored back to the nearest Starbase to stand trial. Go the easy way or the hard way; either way, you're coming with us"  
  
Baquerla looked shocked for a minute. Didn't this human know what he was capable of? "Are you saying that the Federation will not comply?"  
  
"I'm saying the Federation is laughing its ass off at you," McWright told him.  
  
Baquerla's face hardened. "Very well. Then you shall all meet your doom. Every single one of you." Before anyone could react, he pressed a few buttons and sent a particle stream toward the wormhole. The wormhole opened, sucked in the six rebel ships, and closed again.  
  
"Sir, the wormhole is permanently closed; I've stopped receiving data from the probes. They somehow closed the wormhole for good," Dunning reported.  
  
"This is the Investigator. Sensor readings show that the wormhole is permanently closed."  
  
"This is the Ik'lar. We have reached the same conclusion."  
  
"Damn. Alright, inform Starfleet. Mr. Wu, take us out of here, Warp Six," McWright ordered before he leaned back against his seat and rubbed his eyes.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
[1100 hours, 5 months later, near Gyrudian space]  
  
The Bahamut and her escorts were docked at Starbase 258.  
  
"...Starbase 263...under attack...heavy casualties...wormhole...aliens...help..." played over Captain McWright's personal computer in his ready room. Then, Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway's face appeared on the screen. "Derek, that was the last transmission from Starbase 263."  
  
McWright nodded in concern. Starbase 263 was in Gyrudian space. He remembered going there several months ago on a wormhole survey mission. "It sounds like Stabase 263 is in big trouble. Have you been able to contact it?"  
  
The woman on the screen shook her head. "Unfortunately not. It's probably sustained heavy damage. We must get to it immediately. Also, the message mentioned something about a wormhole and aliens. There's a dormant wormhole in the area..."  
  
"I remember," McWright replied. "You think there's a possibility that it's re-opened and aliens from another galaxy attacked Starbase 263?"  
  
"I wouldn't discount it," Janeway replied.  
  
"Not a good way to make first contact. Alright, what do you need us for?"  
  
"I want you to lead a task force in there to check it out. Your top priority is the welfare of Starbase 263; if any hostiles show up, you have permission to engage. We're not losing that Starbase, captain. Your task force will consist of your own ship, your usual escort force of two Akiras and three Defiants, two Venture-class scouts, two Nebula-class ships loaded with engineering teams, a construction ship, and a Sovereign-class ship," Janeway told him.  
  
McWright whistled. "A Sovereign? Are you sure I'm gonna be ordering it around?" A Sovereign was almost always a flagship in a task force.  
  
"I'm sure. A Sovereign-class may be the most well-rounded and overall powerful ship in the fleet, but your ship is better armed for a firefight. Besides, this particular Sovereign is commanded by Captain Thomas Eugene Paris." Janeway grinned slightly after saying that.  
  
McWright grinned back. "Tom? Well, this should prove interesting. His wife's my Chief Engineer."  
  
Janeway nodded. She knew both Captain Tom Paris and his wife Commander B'Elanna Paris. "Yes. The California is a good ship, and Tom commands it well, but at times he gets out of hand and might need some...on-scene management" She had a wry expression on her face, since she had six years of experience with Paris and knew exactly what he tended to do at times.  
  
McWright laughed. "Right. I'll tell B'Elanna the good news."  
  
"Give her a hello for me."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Bahamut out."  
  
*****  
  
"Sir, we're in comm range," Dunning reported.  
  
"Onscreen," Ramsey ordered as she and McWright watched from their command chairs. An image of Stabase 263 appeared on the viewscreen.  
  
"Hail them," McWright ordered.  
  
Dunning did as ordered, and a human female appeared on the screen. She looked too young to be anyone of senior rank. Where were the senior officers? McWright stood up. "I'm Captain Derek McWright of the USS Bahamut, Excalibur-class. Who are you?"  
  
"En-ensign Alice Foreman, sir."  
  
"Ensign Foreman, is someone of more senior rank available?" McWright asked gently, seeing that this young ensign was frightened out of her wits.  
  
"N-no sir. Admiral Baker and Captain Hawthorne were both killed in the initial attack. Everyone else is all over the base, fixing the damaged systems. I'm the only officer in the command room."  
  
"Killed? By who?"  
  
"The-the aliens, f-from the w-wormhole," the scared ensign replied nervously, shaking, as if mere mention of the aliens was enough to make her faint.  
  
"Who's the senior officer on the base right now?" McWright questioned her.  
  
"Commander Berg."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I think he's fixing the power systems, sir."  
  
"Could you get him over here?"  
  
"No time, there's no time!" Foreman told him.  
  
"No time? No time for what? Why?" McWright asked, confused.  
  
"They're coming! They're coming! Look at the sensors! They're coming!" the ensign replied hysterically.  
  
"Dunning?" McWright called out.  
  
Dunning looked down at his console, and his mouth fell open. "Sir, I count 16 unidentified ships coming out of the wormhole...they somehow managed to re-open the wormhole. I running them thorugh the database...those ships don't belong to any known species."  
  
"Shields up!" McWright yelled. Just then, an energy blast from one of the ships slammed into the shields, rocking the ship. "Damage report!"  
  
"Shields at 82%, minor damage on Deck 3, no casualties," Thompson replied.  
  
"Return fire! All ships, return fire!" McWright ordered, angry at the unprovoked attack. He called the two Nebula-class ships. "Galileo, Copernicus, transport your engineering teams to the starbase and start fixing the systems immediately, then see if you can use your shield disruptors on our guests here."  
  
"Firing phasers and torpedoes," Thompson reported. A continuous phaser beam from the Bahamut struck the forward shields of one of the larger alien ships, while a volley of 4 quantum torpedoes followed by 4 more a second later added to the punch. The firepower tore through the forward shields of the target and the Bahamut's phasers ripped into the yellowish-purplish hull of the insect-shaped alien ship. The ship drifted helplessly, out of control.  
  
Dozens of pulse phaser beams from the Starbase's point-defense cannons flashed out, batting back the attackers. However, 10 more came out of the wormhole, and joined their comrades in battering the Starbase's weakened shields.  
  
Seeing this, McWright ordered, "Mr. Wu, fly attack pattern Omega Six. Mr. Thompson, inform the fighters that it's time for them to launch, then re-lock weapons on another vessel and fire. Protect the Starbase! Mr. Dunning, open a channel to Starbase 258."  
  
"Channel open, sir."  
  
"Admiral Janeway, this is Captain McWright. We're encountering heavy resistance. I'm requesting reinforcements."  
  
Janeway's voice came over the line. "Roger that, captain. Tough it out, help's on the way."  
  
As Wu made a tight jink to avoid two energy beams, Thompson launched a barrage of phasers and quantum torpedoes that destroyed another ship. All around them, alien ships were exploding in fireballs, but at a cost to the Federation defenders.  
  
"Sir...we've lost the Kite," Ramsey reported. The USS Kite was one of the Defiant-class ships.  
  
McWright watched the viewscreen as even more alien ships appeared out of the wormhole. In front of the Bahamut, the two Venture-class ships darted around several of the larger alien vessel and fired away with their pulse phaser cannons. "What's the status on our fighters?"  
  
"All 18 have just left hanger bays 1 through 3, sir," Thompson reported. They watched as the fast and nimble Valiant-class attack fighters zoomed here and there, firing their phasers and dropping antimatter charges to harass and destroy alien ships.  
  
"Galileo, Copernicus, we need those shield disruptors!" McWright told the two Nebula-class ships.  
  
"Roger, Bahamut, emitters online. Firing shield disruptors."  
  
Suddenly, a disruption wave expanded out, knocking out all of the aliens' shields. The Federation ships and fighters then followed up with another series of phaser and torpedo blasts that quickly tore apart a lot of enemy ships. Still, more came.  
  
"Mr. Thompson, can we seal that wormhole?" asked McWright.  
  
"Yes sir, with several tri-cobalt torpedoes. If they detonate inside the wormhole, the explosions will collapse the walls."  
  
"Tell our fighters to provide cover. Contact the California."  
  
*****  
  
"Fire quantum torpedoes, full spread!" Captain Tom Paris ordered his tactical officer, Lieutenant Commander Wesley Crusher.  
  
"Aye sir," Crusher replied as he sent a volley of quantum torpedoes toward an alien ship. He liked his new post on the USS California. Granted, Paris wasn't exactly Picard, but Crusher liked Paris's easygoing, friendly, and confident manner.  
  
Just as the enemy ship exploded, another one fired and struck the California on its left. "Shields down to 64%, damage on Deck 5...reports of injuries, no fatalities," Crusher reported.  
  
Paris tapped his combadge. "Bridge to Sick Bay. Incoming casualties."  
  
"Roger, Bridge."  
  
"Sir, transmission from the Bahamut," said Commander Harry Kim, the first officer.  
  
"Go."  
  
A message played. "California, this is the Bahamut. We're going to fire several tri-cobalt torpedoes to seal that wormhole. Cover us."  
  
"Well, you heard the man. Mr. Icheb, maneuver us next to the Bahamut and destroy any vessels attacking it," Paris ordered.  
  
"Aye sir," replied conn officer Ensign Icheb, former Borg. He expertly piloted the big Sovereign and held in in formation with the Bahamut.  
  
"Two ships attacking from the left."  
  
"Lock phasers and fire."  
  
*****  
  
The ship rocked again from a hit by one of the energy beams. "We're being hit continuously. Forward shields down to 40%, casualties on Decks 3, 5, 6, and 8."  
  
A beep. Commander B'Elanna Torres's voice came over the com line. "This is Engineering. We've lost impulse engines. Since it's going to take a while to repair them anyway, I suggest re-routing both impulse poer and warp power to the shields."  
  
"Do it, B'Elanna, quickly. Good idea." McWright tapped his combadge. "Sick Bay, you've got more casualties on the way," he told Chief Medical Officer Desria Mitchell.  
  
"Roger that, Bridge."  
  
"Mr. Thompson, status on the torpedoes?"  
  
"Firing now, sir."  
  
Four tri-cobalt torpedoes flashed out and headed toward the wormhole, while the battle raged on.  
  
*****  
  
"Paris to Seven of--I mean, Hansen."  
  
"Hansen here," replied Captain Annika Hansen of the Galileo.  
  
"Geez, it's weird calling you by your name instead of Seven of Nine," Paris commented.  
  
"Mr. Paris, we are in the middle of a battle. Weirdness is irrelevant. State your request," Hansen replied in an even tone. There was a slight beeping in the background as the Galileo launched a volley of torpedoes.  
  
"I need a twin."  
  
In an unprecedent attempt at mastering a human euphemism, Hansen replied, "Coming right up." Seconds later, the Galileo projected a beam that duplicated the California for a short time, using the Gemini Effect. Both Californias then proceeded to fire viciously at the enemy vessels attacking the Bahamut.  
  
Suddenly, there was a large explosion inside the wormhole that made the big anomaly fluctuate for a moment, then disappear.  
  
*****  
  
"That wormhole is permanently gone," Thompson replied. "We still have several dozen ships to contend with. We've lost the Hayden (an Akira), the Dauntless (a Defiant), and both Ventures."  
  
"What about the Starbase?" asked Ramsey.  
  
"We seem to have attracted the attention of most of the attackers," Thompson told her. As if to illustrate his point, the ship rocked again, and sparks flew from a console on the bridge. "Our shields are not in good shape."  
  
"Fire a full spread of tri-cobalt torpedoes into the highest concentrations of enemy ships, then follow it up with a volley of chronoton torpedoes. It's time we started playing rough," McWright ordered.  
  
Thompson launched the tri-cobalt torpedoes, which made giant detonations in the middle of the enemy ships, swatting the smaller ones aside like flies and damaging the larger ones. A bunch of chronoton torpedoes then struck the larger ones, their state of temporal flux allowing them to pass through the enemy shields like they weren't there and attack the vessels directly.  
  
"All remaining Starfleet ships, report," McWright ordered.  
  
"Remington, reporting. Heavy damage, shields are minimal, moderate to heavy casualties. Warp engines are out, and life support is failing. One phaser bank remaining, torpedo launchers are out, chain reaction pulsar launcher is out." The Remington was the lone surviving Akira.  
  
"California, reporting. Light to medium damage, shields at half strength, light casualties. No systems failures so far," said Paris.  
  
"Yosemite, reporting. Medium damage, shields at 40%, moderate casualties, quantum torpedo launcher is out," reported the USS Yosemite, the only Defiant left.  
  
"Galileo, reporting. Light damage, shields at 70%, light casualties, no systems failures," Hansen chipped in from her Nebula.  
  
"Copernicus, reporting. Very light damage, shields at 92%, no casualties, no systems failures," said the other Nebula.  
  
"Looks like it's just the six of us, then. Alright, gather near the Starbase, let the point defense phasers and the phaser defense platforms that are left cover you. Fire at will," McWright ordered. The Bahamut led the other ships plus the Valiant-class fighters near the Starbase, well they turned to fight again. More phasers, pulse phasers, torpedoes, and shield disruptor beams were fired from the Federation defenders.  
  
More alien ships burst into flames--one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven--wait a minute, eleven? What the hell? Had their volley been that effective?  
  
Just then, Wu called out, "Captain, I'm picking up two Intrepid-class and four Akira-class ships approaching. Looks like they fired at our little alien friends."  
  
"Quite effectively, too," McWright added. "Good ol' Admiral Janeway came through. Mr. Thompson, continue firing.  
  
More quantum and tri-cobalt torpedoes came from the Bahamut, smashing into and obliterating the remaining alien ships. "All hostiles neutralized, sir," Thompson reported.  
  
McWright sighed with relief. "Stand down Red Alert, inform the Galileo and Copernicus that we will be needing their Engineering teams to assist with repairs. Mr. Dunning, hail our reinforcements."  
  
"USS Voyager is responding, sir."  
  
"Onscreen."  
  
The face of a dark Vulcan appeared on the viewscreen. "Captain McWright."  
  
"Captain Tuvok, it's an honor. Thank you for helping us out," McWright greeted him.  
  
"It was our pleasure."  
  
The viewscreen then split into two, and Captain Paris's handsome face appeared on the right. "Well, hi Tuvok. Long time no see."  
  
"Indeed, Mr. Paris. Hello."  
  
"Hey hon," Paris told his wife, who was now on the Bahamut's bridge, sitting behind the bridge's Engineering console. "Looks like I might be late for dinner."  
  
"That's okay, I will be too," B'Elanna Paris replied, laughing.  
  
Interrupting the pleasantries, Tuvok informed them, "Admiral Janeway has ordered the Bahamut and the California back to Starbase 258. The rest of us will take over from here. Admiral Picard has ordered in addtional ships in this sector, should the aliens decided to make another appearance."  
  
"That's unlikely. Derek blew up the wormhole," Paris told Tuvok bluntly. McWright grinned.  
  
"Indeed, but it never hurts to be cautious. In the meantime, Mr. Paris, you and Mr. McWright should begin the trip back to Starbase 258. All the surviving ships from your task force will accompany you. That is all. Good day, gentlemen. Live long and prosper," Tuvok replied.  
  
"Back at ya, Tuvok. Nice seeing you again. C'mon Derek, let's go," said Paris.  
  
McWright looked at B'Elanna, who nodded to confirm that the impulse and warp engines were back online. "Alright, let's go. Mr. Wu, set a course for Starbase 258, Warp 2." 


End file.
